Harry and her horses
by lonewolf 83
Summary: When Petunia takes Harry riding things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Petunia had taken nine year old Harry to a local riding school. The girl had been surprised by this normally her aunt wasn't nice.

Maybe it was because Dudley and uncle Vernon weren't there. They were visiting aunt Marge.

Petunia smiled when she saw the girl her reaction when she saw the horses and pony's.

'Little one you know that your uncle is strict. Even with me he is strict. But when the boys are away we girls can play.

Harry smiled at her words.

A while later the young girl found herself on a horse gently being led by one of the instructors while her aunt was riding around the paddock with a smile on her face.

When they were done Harry was sad while brushing Arthur she whispered .'I hope I can come back sometime.' The horse nuzzled her making the girl giggle.

Petunia smiled add the sight. She and Harry didn't have a good live but for now it was perfect.

When Vernon and Dudley returned the saw that the freak was happy.

Dudley whined about dinner which Harry and Petunia were preparing.

'You spend money on riding a horse for the freak and yourself! Yelled.' Vernon when he heard Petunia and Harry talk about their fun time in the kitchen at his wife before slapping her, "I expect you to keep house. Not waste money!'

'Get out!' Snarled Petunia. 'Who owns this house? Me. Who got you your lousy job? Me. What do you and our son do? Not even one man's job. Come back if you ever grow up' She pulled a knife from the standard and pointed it at Vernon.

Vernon paled at the sight before he walked to the door Petunia did not let him get his keys for his car. He vowed revenge while grabbing his son and taking him with him.

'your grandmother always said he was a bad choice. Well puppy love cannot be helped.' Said aunt Petunia while leading Harry to the living room and putting on the telly. Harry nodded and was happy her aunt had found the strength to fight back. Both sitting at the couch after dinner they laughed at the Bucket woman her antics on the telly.

The next day that nosy missus Figg came around. Aunt Petunia send her away while picking up her purse. She took Harry her hand before leading her to the car. A moment later they rode away.

Missus Figg smiled from behind her curtains.

'_Albus your plans have failed._' she thought before starting to cackle.

The two stopped at a moment at Grunnings. When Vernon saw her he started to yell. The receptionist looked up because of the screaming and her eyes grew when she saw how Petunia was being berated by Vernon.

'Good day miss.' Said Petunia while ignoring Vernon. 'As one of the major stockholders I demand that this fat oversized baby to be fired.'

The younger woman nodded before picking up the phone while she saw the woman turn around and kick Dursley in a very sensitive place making the man double over.

'I hope you like your new live Vernon. Expect papers for custody of Dudley.'

The younger woman grinned. Mister Grunnings and most employees hated Dursley and his antics.

Petunia and Harry had returned to the riding school and Harry was comfortable with riding Arthur without aid. Her aunt was already riding around the paddock following commands from the instructor.

Mark Grunnings was a happy man he finally was rid of that bleating fat goat Dursley when the receptionist told him what happened he had laughed.

Little Petunia had found her guts again.

When Vernon and Dudley arrived at Marge's her eyes grew when she opened the door.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Mum threw dad out because he told her not to waste money and he slapped her.' Dudley said without thinking.

'Wasting money, having a good time herself ?' What did she do went riding on a horse? Dudley get inside now.' Noting his aunt her dark look he scurried along her inside the house.

'Vernon Dursley have you been abusing your wife and her cousin?' she asked in a stern voice.

Vernon cowered under the glare of his sister

'I introduced you to her. Helped you woo her! And this is how you repay me?' His sister said while putting her hands on her hips. 'Hurting a woman and a little girl? Get lost! Maybe Dudley is saveable.' She said before closing the door.

Vernon cringed at her words before turning around and disappearing in the night.

But he vowed revenge.

'Mother do we have to go to a muggle riding school?'

'Yes Draca.' Her mother replied. 'It is one of the best I could find even surpassing most magical ones. So no complaints'

Draca pouted since the passing of her father and grandfather she lived with her mother alone in the mansion.

Narcissa sighted before kneeling in front of the girl.

'Draca the muggles have advanced too. They aren't as dumb as your father said.' The nine year old nodded.

'Now let enjoy ourselves. You wanted this remember.' Her mother said

The girl nodded at her mother her words.

A while later she found herself on a horse being led around by an instructor.

Beside her rode a girl named who smiled at her.

Draca liked her smile it was a warm smile unlike her father's.

She saw her mother riding beside another woman while talking both started laughing after a moment before starting to gallop through the paddock at the instructor his command.

'What's your horse its name? asked the girl to Draca.

'Lancelot.'

The girl laughed for a moment. Before smiling she said 'I am riding Arthur.'

'Knights of the round table theme I guess.' Draca replied with a smile of her own.

'Names Harry. I know a boy name but I think my parents did not look between my legs before signing the birth certificate.'

Draca laughed at her words as did the instructor.

Draca decided this wasn't so bad at all

When both girls dismounted they were told to lead the horses away and brush them.

Both did as ordered after removing the saddles. Both brushed their horses while chatting after that they led them to a field under supervision of one of the instructors who removed the halter both horses ran into the field and started to graze.

'Beautiful animals aren't they?' said the instructor.

Both girls nodded .

Both girls found the older women chatting which each other

'We got off easy.' Explained Draca her mother.

'Our horses are used for another round.' Added Harry her aunt.

Both women smirked at the two girls.

Both of the girls were allowed to have a soft drink before all four left.

Draca had been excited finally someone that treated her like just a girl instead of heiress Malfoy. She had babbled about the talk between Harry and her to her mother for hours who had indulged her daughter.

When she found out who Harry was she laughed.

**A few weeks later.**

'Hermione don't be scared. It are only horses and pony's.' her father said.

'They aren't books.' Whispered the ten year old girl.

'Horses are nice.' Her father said.

Hermione doubted him.

When she found herself in a stable she was met by a black boy who looked as terrified as her and two smiling and chatting girls.

'Two scared newbies.' Chuckled the blond girl

'Draca be nice.' Reprimanded the other girl which had black hair.

Both the boy and Hermione smiled at her.

'Harry you are way too nice.' The blond said.

The black haired girl gave the girl a look.

'Not the puppy eye's cousin. The blond exclaimed.

The other girl kept staring at her.

'Nice puppy. I will be good.' Said Draca giving in to her cousin her look.

Hermione and the boy laughed

'Meet my cousin Harry. Who is the saint of both of us.' Said Draca.

'Hermione Granger' Said the girl.

'Dean Thomas.' Said the boy.

'Well let's saddle up.'' Replied Harry

Soon the entire group was riding in the paddock Dean an Hermione under guidance while Draca and Harry were jumping.

After practice all four met up.

'How you jumped.' Exclaimed Hermione.

'Just whoa.' Exclaimed Dean.

Both other girls smiled. While the kids carried their saddles to the saddles room.

'You will learn.' Said Harry

Or you will fall.' Added Draca

When they arrived they saw a sight that two girls did not want to witness.

'Aunt Petunia.' Exclaimed Harry

'Mother.' Exclaimed Draca at the same time.

Both women blushed ending their embrace and snogging session.

Hermione and Deam grinned at their hopeful new friends.

'Put your saddles away and go.' Ordered Draca her mother.

All kids did as she ordered and fled.

'I am scarred for life.' Draca moaned when she sat down.

'What about me? The one time I walked in on my aunt and uncle. Yuck. Now we have to have two sappy lovebirds around.' groaned Harry

Draca nodded.

Hermione her father started to laugh.

The kids glared at him.

'Girls and boy sometimes things like this happens.' Hermione's father said.

'We noticed that sir.' Draca said the sarcasm was clear in her voice

The man laughed again.

Draca and Harry were saved from daily affection.. Both women had decided to life apart and let their relationship grew. Both girls would not mind to share a house or a room but their mother figures being together was new.

The next week Hermione her father had sat them down after the four children had trained with their horses and had brushed them.

'A bit early for a part of the talk but most times boy's like girls. Sometimes boys like boys and girls like girls. It happens many fight it because of believe and denial."

All four nodded.

'Is it right? Is it wrong that is for you to decide. As my uncle would say don't ask what happens in another house unless needed.'

All kids nodded.

Dudley did not have a good live at aunt Marge, he had to do chores and help with the dogs. He liked the puppies but the older dogs were mean.

His aunt was strict with him like his parents were with the freak. When he demanded sweets his aunt denied him them. When he threw a tantrum he was spanked and given extra chores.

'You work for a living Dudley.' His aunt said to him after the spanking

The boy had nodded..

'_Nothing was a school except real life_.'He mused_._

Harry and Draca rode Arthur and Lancelot while at horse camp. Hermione and Dean could not join because being newbies. Both girls rode outside of the camp.

' _Hadrian's wall._ Harry heard someone say.

'Who said that?' Her cousin gave her a strange look.

'_Who do you think?' _Said the voice.

A moment later she was galloping and having Arthur ignore her commands beside her Lancelot did the same to Draca.

'Were are we going?' Draca yelled

'_You see,'_ Said another voice.

When the horses galloped into the woods both girls got scared when they stopped both girls gasped in from of them stood a sword in the ground.

'_Take it.'_ Ordered the first strange voice.

Harry dismounted and grabbed the sword it's handle pulling it out of the ground. When she saw the letters on it she gasped.

'Excalibur.' She gasped.

'_Indeed use it well.'_ Said the first voice.

"How?' Asked Draca.

'_There is a myth about fallen knights returning as horses._' The second voice said.

'You are Arthur and Lancelot.' Exclaimed Harry.

'_Yes. And as free men we fought at Hadrian's wall.'_ Replied Arthur.

Draca nodded while Harry found a scabbard for the sword.

That night after taking care of their horses Draca smirked at her cousin.

"Queen Harry.' She smirked. Her cousin laughed at her words.

'Seems as a lousy job. I think I let the royal family do it.'

Draca grinned at her words.

Tomorrow we take a tour through Sherwood forest on our way back.' Grinned Harry,

'Maybe we meet Robin Hood and the merry men.' Draca said with a grin.

Harriet laughed at her words.

The next day the former campers were riding through Sherwood forest and enjoying themselves.

When a spell hit Draca she fell of Lancelot and all other riders galloped away leaving Draca behind Harry wanted to turn around but Arthur galloped away with her.

'Well if it isn't my wayward wife's cousin.' Said a grinning man in Death eater garbs.

A moments he was kicked in a sensitive place before the girl ran off.

_Lancelot you are going to the slaughter for this._' Vowed Draca while running.

When she stopped running she had arrived at a cave

When she entered she noticed a bow and a chest

'Interesting isn't it?' Said a new voice.

Draca turned around and saw a man wearing a deer skin with antlers on his head.

'Take the bow and string it.' The man ordered.

Draca did as she had been told.

'Open the chest.'

When Draca opened the chest she a sword lying on some clothes.'

'Good luck hooded one.' The man said before disappearing.

Looking at the letters on the sword Draca gasped.

'Albion.' Sheathing the sword after changing into her new clothes she grabbed the bow and arrows and ran outside.

Harry was not happy they were being hunted by a group of nutcases.

'_Open ground is better for us. Plan your battlefield.'_ Arthur told her.

'But Draca.' Harry said.

'_Could not be helped.'_ Replied Arthur. _'One person dying or the entire group?'_

Harry nodded at his words.

Spell fire came after them while the dark clad wizards followed th_em. _When they reached open fields Arthur said.

'_I am going to turn around. Grab your sword it is time for a practical class.'_

Harry nodded and pulled Excalibur from its scabbard.

The other kids had teased her about her prop but this was no prop.

With a yell she charged the wizards who were chasing them.

Said death eaters looked confused when she charged them.

'You can't do this!' yelled one woman before Harry beheaded her.

A moment later arrows started to rain on the Death eaters.

In one of the trees sat a hooded person shooting at them.

Harry had turned around and charged the death eaters again.

In a few minutes all Death eaters were killed or had fled.

'Hey cousin.' The hooded person said.

"Draca!" exclaimed Harry

'Yes Draca in the hood.' Grinned her cousin.

Harry smiled at her words.

When Lancelot appeared Draca mounted him. She and Harry rode to the gathering point while chatting.

When the girls arrived all the other girls and boys were chatting.

'Draca!' Exclaimed one of the instructors.

'Got out of the forest Harry and Lancelot found me.'

The entire group nodded.

'Well lets clean the horses and go.' Exclaimed another instructor.

Draca mouthed. 'later.' to her cousin.

When they arrived at home both their mother and mother figure frowned at the swords and bow.

'What happened?' Asked Narcissa while looking at her daughter.

'First Harry and I found out our horses are the real deal. Arthur led Harry to his sword.

Both older women gasped at her words.

'Draca got lost in Sherwood forest and became the hooded one carrying a bow and sword. After we were hunted by some crazy people.' Added Harry.

'We can't even send them to a horse camp without them getting in trouble.' Said Petunia with a grin.

Both girls nodded while Narcissa frowned.

'Draca were they death eaters?'

The blond girl nodded.

'I see.' the woman muttered.

Hagrid was proud that he was allowed to bring little Harry her welcoming letter and take her shopping. When he arrived at a riding school he smiled.

When he saw a certain woman he frowned.

'Hello mister Hagrid.' Narcissa said. 'My cousin and daughter are in the stables cleaning their horses. Shall I lead you to them?'

The giant man nodded.

While walking through the stables Hagrid could not help himself and pat some of the horses. Narcissa smiled at the sight and wished she had a camera on hand. A moment later Dobby appeared and took some pictures.

Hagrid loved the day at the riding school helping the children and women.

**Hogwarts Express. **

Ginny and her twin Veronica could not find an compartment.

When they the next compartment it's door they were met by three girls and a boy who obvious knew each other.

'Sorry can we sit here.' Ginny her twin asked,

'Sure if you don't mind equestrian talk.' A bushy haired girl said.

Ginny and Veronica their eyes lighted up.

'The local forester led us ride on his working horse. Our family is not that well off so we that is Ginny and I saw it as a treat.' Veronica said.

The girls and boy smiled.

Yes riding is nice. A black haired girl said.

"I am Harry. That bushy haired one is Hermione the blond is my cousin/sister Draca and the tomcat is Dean.' The same girl said.

Both Veronica and Ginny giggled before introducing themselves.

Soon the horse talking was resumed and when the girls chased Dean out to get changed the twins saw both Harry and Draca girdle up a sword to their belt after getting dressed in their uniforms.

Before Ginny and Veronica could ask both girls pulled said swords and showed them to the twins.

Having grown up with the tales about said swords Ginny and her twin bowed.

Dean looked confused when he was allowed back in. 'What is it with those swords they are just replica's'

Veronica shook her head and said. 'This aren't replica's this are Excalibur and Albion.;

Dean eyes grew with confusion. 'Excalibur I understand but Albion?'

'Albion is the sword of the hooded one.' Ginerva said. 'Darkness must be rising.'

'Hooded one?'

'To use a muggle comic character words 'Riddle me this riddle me that who travels Sherwood forest it's darkest paths?' Said Veronica.

Dean eyes grew at her words

'Draca in the hood.' Said a grinning Harry.

'You never get tired of that joke don't you cousin.' Said Draca,

'Nope.'

Everyone laughed.


	2. Dudley learns

**Work of fan fiction Sakura asked me on some Dudley background.**

Dudley was excited his mother coming to pick him up. He had lost a bit of weight but finally he would be able to eat to his heart's desire. He really disliked being at aunt Marge her house. When his mother arrived he ran towards her and when she left the car he hugged her.

'Hi sweetie how was your time with aunt Marge?'

'It was horrible!' he exclaimed. 'But I learnt my lesson.'

I might hope so.' Dudley frowned at her words

Get in the back. I have to talk to your aunt.'

Dudley nodded dreaming of the food Harry or mother could make.

When Marge saw Petunia she smiled. 'Hello stranger I think Dudley learnt a bit of a lesson.'

'Thanks for that has Vernon being harassing you?'

'He tried to get Dudley but the colonel put him to the ground.'

Petunia smiled. 'Not closer to wooing him?'

'Nope. And you?'

Petunia blushed. While Marge laughed.

'Details Petunia. Who's is the man?'

'Her name is Narcissa. She is a widow I met while riding. We take things easy at the moment. She is a relative of Harry.'

'I see. going back to your old way's?'

Petunia her cheeks turned even more red.

Marge laughed. 'Don't worry Petunia I know your habits from school.'

Petunia grinned.

When they drove away Petunia waved at Marge who waved back while Dudley did nothing.

'Dudley that wasn't nice.' Chided his mother. 'Your aunt called me when she took you in and know she took you to task. Want me to do the same?'

Dudley shook his head.

'Good I arranged for you to attend Smeltings. Not my first choice but it have to do.'

Dudley smiled Dad his old school.

'If I hear any word of bullying you will be in great problems young man.'

Dudley gulped this was a new mum.

'I am also in a new relationship you will threat Narcissa nicely.'

'You mean you are a?'

'I prefer the term lesbian over the potty mouth word you were going to use.'

Dudley nodded.

'You think the freak has something on the stove?'

'Dudley for that remark you will be shovelling shit. Your cousin is not a freak. She is attending her parents Alma mater. Just like you are going to do after I am done with you. '

Arriving home Dudley met Narcissa who gave him a warm smile.

'Yes Dudley she is visiting.' Said his mother.

'I got something cooking.'

'Well I go to save it then.' Said a grinning Petunia.

Narcissa laughed while Dudley looked confused

'My cooking skills aren't that great and Petunia hates me to ask Dobby.' She said with a wink.

'Narcissa What is that house elf doing here!' Yelled Petunia

'I think I am on the couch.'

Dudley laughed. He liked miss Narcissa her humour.

While lying in his bed Dudley thought about his mother relationship.

Miss Narcissa was nice. But wat would people say?

At the moment at Hogwarts the students were being sorted.

As expected Harry became a Gryffindor, Draca a Slytherin and Hermione a Ravenclaw. Dean and Veronica joined Harry in Gryffindor while Ginny joined Hermione in Ravenclaw.

The feast was grand. The next day Hagrid sent them a message that some friends had arrived. Curious the entire group who the surprise of everyone had breakfast at the Gryffindor table left together.

When they met Hagrid he smiled. 'I expect you to care for them or ask for help

All the children looked confused while he lead them to a stable.

'Arthur.' gasped Harry

'Lancelot.' Exclaimed Draca

Dean smiled his friends had their horses.

'Bors Whispered Hermione while stroking the horse

'Gawain.' Dean exclaimed. Going to the horse he always rode

'Miss Narxissa bought them.' Hagrid said.

Veronica and Ginny looked sad.

This are Galahad and Dagonet I think they love a good ride.

Both girls brightened n at his words.

Soon they were enjoying a ride around the lake.

'This is nice.' Ginny said. the other kids nodded.

After they brought their horses back they brushed them.

'I think Lancelot need some work on his hoofs.' Said Draca

'Arthur too.' Replied Harry.

'Let's ask Hagrid.' Dean said.

Hagrid didn't mind them asking and soon the hooves of the horses where in better shape.

'Thanks mister Hagrid.' Said Draca.

'No problems they are great animals.'

All kids smiled at his words

Meanwhile Dudley was shovelling shit in some stables.

Mum really meant it when she said he would be shovelling shit.

'So are you finished?' asked his mother.

The boy nodded/

'Good remember you will never be too old to task sun of mine.'

Dudley nodded.

At Smeltings Dudley hoped to be the big man on campus.

He was not Piers had spread the word around about his mother.

the boy's laughed at him. Piers he thought of as a friend had spread the word to get some status.

' At least I have proper parents.' He sneered ad Dudley.

Dudley could not help himself and punched the boy

Finding himself in the headmasters office a while later he was angry.

Before the headmaster could speak his mother and miss Narcissa walked in.

'What do I hear about my son being bullied?' Asked Petunia with a raised eyebrow.

'You know how boys are. And he threw the first punch'

'After being provoked. I don't see the boy who provoked him here.'

The headmaster his face became a mask.

'No you listen filthy woman.'

Petunia stopped him with a glare.

'So my son was being harassed because of my sexual preference and you aloud it.'

'Now you listen woman!.'

'We do not. Dudley gather your things this place of low education is not good for you.' Narcussa said

'Now hear.' The headmaster said.

'Did I stutter?' Narcissa said.

Dudley could not help himself he started to laugh having two mums was great.

When he arrived home he smiled.

'Thanks mums.'

Both woman smiled at him.

'Well to find you a new school then..

That evening Paul Polkiss heard the bell ring,

When he opened the door his face showed surprise.

'Hello Paul.'

'Hello Petunia.' He like most people on the street liked how she had kicked Vernon to the curb.

'If your son ever harasses my son again about my new relationship. You will learn where I grew up.'

Paul nodded

''I will have a talk with him,'

'Good.' replied Petunia before turning around..


End file.
